


In The End

by Pey119



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complete, Dark, End of the World, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pey119/pseuds/Pey119
Summary: Save us, humanity sang. Those they thought they knew turned against them. For War was more of an acquaintance, and wisdom was used for destruction. The Sea that once fed them now drowned them. The Fire that once warmed them sent them up in smoke. ~complete~





	In The End

War came by and saw us fit to be acquaintances. With a spear in hand, He marked His son and claimed him as His own.

The Sea had decided long ago that He would eventually swallow us hole. He beats against rocks, beats against our land. The earth withers away and falls beneath the waves. His son came like a tsunami.

Fire had never wanted to help mankind. It wanted to destroy

destroy

destroy

It wanted to end the world before the Sea ever could. The unpredictability was passed to its son.

Wisdom's girl could see how humans worked. She could sort out the weak from the strong, she knew how to make each one fall. She always had a plan.

Light came more blinding than Fire. The Sun would one day explode and happily take the Earth with it. Sea nor fire would have a chance. The children of light danced around, holy holy holy. Their hair glowed like halos in the light of their burning father. Their hands and breath could spread plague faster than War would like to admit.

Mother Earth grew barren in her old age. Her evil ways shook humanity and its foundation. Her suicide would be as glorious as the sun's explosion.

Save us, humanity sang. Those they thought they knew turned against them. For War was more of an acquaintance, and wisdom was used for destruction. The Sea that once fed them now drowned them. The Fire that once warmed them sent them up in smoke.

Death finally came with an outstretched hand and a Father who cared. The dead's place was set up. They crossed a river and stood before a judge appointed by their savior. Death finally took Life soon after.


End file.
